Garfield (Canon)/Withersoul 235
Quick note to author: Update Garfield's DBF profile when you get back 'Summary' Garfield Arbuckle, more commonly just Garfield, is a popular character in fiction, a cartoon cat from Jim Davis' popular comic, Garfield. Initially starting as a gag-a-day newspaper comic character, Garfield became famous all over the world, turning into a media franchise consisting of comics, games, TV series, films and merchandising. Garfield is a lazy cat who loves lasagna (and food in general), as well as annoying Odie, a dog, and their owner Jon, watching TV and going outside (sometimes). Garfield's usual days revolve around him hanging out and around and being lazy, but he has also gone around several adventures, varying from solving simple problems to stopping evil — and one time, Garfield truly showed his pure heart when he worked together with other cartoon characters to get a teen away from drug problems. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 9-B to 8-C, potentially 2-C. Likely Low 2-C with hax. Name: Garfield Arbuckle Origin: Garfield Gender: Male Age: Technically 40 (confirmed to have been born June 19, 1978) Classification: Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Interaction and Breaching, Hair Manipulation, Transformation (Turned into a Mr. Hyde version of himself), Teleportation, Time Stop through the Stopwatch, Air Walking, Time Manipulation and Temporal Phase Manipulation that enables Time Travel (Kicked Odie into the next week. Appeared out of synchronization by manipulating time streams, walking back in time and poking a stick through panels), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated Jon's thoughts and hypnotized him into ordering pizza), Sleep Inducement, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Materialized snow and trees from his dream into the real world), Transformation (into Garzooka), Can touch ghosts and use the ghost of a wrapped up newspaper, Paradox Inducement (Managed to eat a pizza before it arrived), Reality Warping (Through cartoon physics. Removed the air / oxygen from beings who don't need it. Did this), Summoning, Fear Manipulation (Can scare anything by pointing at them or through other actions, including living creatures, inanimate objects and light sources), BFR, Body Control, Dream Manipulation (Transferred creatures from his own dream to Jon's), Water Manipulation (Generated water from nothing), Elasticity, Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from being evaporated), Duplication, Telepathy (Can communicate with other animals through the mind), Super Breath (Has a supernatural breath that can blow Jon's hair off, can exhale stunning gas and his belches can trigger car alarms) and Possibly Limited Gravity Manipulation (Hung upside-down from a tree). Personal Domain and Pocket Reality Manipulation w/ Manger (The manger seemingly contains a pocket dimension within itself large enough to fully contain Garfield), Fire Manipulation w/ Peruvian Death Pepper. Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Ripped a large tree off the ground and carried it around, also ripped a bird bath off the ground and threw it away. Threw a large boulder into the air) to Building level (Built a snowman the size of Jon's house in seconds. Flooded the entire house with cat hair on command. Destroyed the entire house by slamming a window shut. Did this ... somehow), potentially Multi-Universe level (Defeated the Glitch, who materialized several worlds within Garfield's television). Likely Universe level+ with hax (Can manipulate the fabric of space-time. On the strip of 29 June 1984, Garfield kicked Odie "to next Saturday". Odie was absent from the comic until the strip of 2 July of the same year, where he landed on Garfield. Could poke a stick through the comic panels and literally run back into time. Bent the panels themselves) Speed: FTL (Outsped the darkness of his room, and once built a snowman larger than Jon's house... in five seconds or so. Upon hearing Jon cough, Garfield sped out of his bed and right next to Jon before he could finish his cough.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Ripped a large tree and a bird bath off the ground and threw a large boulder) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class to Building Class, potentially Multi-Universal Durability: At least Wall level (Took a terminal velocity fall. Survives constant unintentional beatings from an identity switching dog), likely Multi-Universe level (Took hits from the Glitch) Stamina: Varies Range: A few meters. Standard Equipment: A wrapped up newspaper, exploding white orbs, bombs, skulls, x-ray glasses, his manger, a red stick, a sword, a hammer, a giant bone, the Death Pepper, a fishing rod, a ball of wool, the Yo-Yo wool, the Super Coffee, a flyswatter, a wooden club, a baseball bat Intelligence: Varies (Sometimes below average but has once robbed a bank all on his own. Usually portrayed as having average intelligence) Weaknesses: Lazy and overconfident, can get pain in the back by bowing and forces him to walk like an upside down L, prone to hallucinations when on diet and endless dreams when overeating himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elasticity:' Garfield has stretched his arms on occasion. He can even reach other houses with it from within his living room. *'Dasyokinesis:' Garfield can shoot balls of cat hair and flood areas with cat hair on command. *'Body Control:' Garfield can change the structure of his body in several ways. One time, a single sneeze of Garfield turned his head into a spiked ball with his face on it and donning his skin colour. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier